


I found you

by humerusly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Youtuber AU, that youtuber au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humerusly/pseuds/humerusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where my fave ships are famous youtubers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> I made another multichaptered fic again why am i doing this to myself

“Hello guys. Uhm…” He paused then proceeded to stop the recording. He was trying to practice his greeting for his very first livestreaming later because this is what his fans want when he asked for a poll on twitter on what’s the best way to celebrate his 5 million subscribers on his gaming channel. It was a choice between a giveaway or a colllab with another youtuber of their choice but his friend, Shouyo decided to add livestream on the poll and so here he is now fighting his anxiety because what if the people don’t like his appearance? Or his shy personality? Maybe he should cancel this. But looking at the thousand likes and retweets he doesn’t have a heart to back out.

“They stayed with you for three years I’m sure they will still love you!” Hinata sat down beside him with a plastic bag in hand. Kenma was so worried that he didn’t even realize that his friend has arrived.

Hinata offered him some pork buns but he declined politely.

“But what if they don’t?” Kenma asked worriedly.

“You can just not upload the video! No big deal! I’m sure a lot of people won’t be able to watch it since you told them it will be a surprise livestream anyway.” Hinata has a point he could just do it at midnight so a lot of people won’t be up and limited people will be able to view it.

“Okay…”

Well, that was what Kenma thought but he was wrong. He was so wrong. Midnight has arrived and the hashtag #ApplePiLivestream is already in the top ten trending topics in twitter. He was looking at Shouyo with horrified eyes.

“Did you start this?” Hinata looked up at Kenma’s phone and gave him a grin.

“Oh my god! You’re trending! This is the fifth time since that episode with Lev.”

“Let’s not talk about that. What I’m asking is why did you start this?” Kenma throw him an accusing look and Hinata just looked at his friend guiltily.

“Well, I was just trying to see how many people are still up but oh my god! I didn’t know it will blow up like this.” Hinata declared enthusiastically. He was so pumped up for this because finally people are recognizing his best friend’s gaming skills because he knows how much Kenma was looked down on it before but now he was one of the famous youtubers in the country.

Kenma was just staring at his screen and seeing all the tweets about people getting excited on what he looks like is enough to make him nervous.

“I can’t do this.”

“You can and I believe in you! It’s already 12 o’ clock. Let’s start?” Kenma gripped Hinata’s shirt pleading not to start the video but it was too late so he immediately moved away so the camera won’t see him.

“Woah. I just opened this and you already have 50,000 viewers.” Hinata was looking at the view account grinning widely. He could see the chat section on the right side of the screen.

_“OMGGGGG ajskjkdj”_

_“Where is he?”_

“Hi guys! I’m Hinata Shouyou! I’m sure you know me as OrangeBuns! I hope you recognize my voice and to the people following me on twitter they have seen my face countless of times so helloooo!” Hinata was so thrilled that the views keep on getting higher it was on 180k now.

_“This is making me nervous”_

_“OMG IVE SEEN YOUR PHOTOS IN TWITTER BUT OMG”_

_“I just want to see applepi then I can rip in peace”_

“Why are you guys alive at this hour?” He mumbled then a lot of people spam the comments with “timezones”, “because its applepi”, “we don’t sleep on time” and Hinata couldn’t help but chuckled because out of all the things he forgot about ‘timezones’.

Kenma was just looking at him still anxious to make his appearance.

“Okay guys just a reminder applepi is a very important friend of mine and he’s a reserved kind of person so please be kind to my friend well that is, if you want another livestream.” Hinata warned with a serious face then he smiled.

_“don’t worry!!!!!”_

_“he’s scary”_

Hinata smiled on his left where Kenma was sitting, “Come here, Kenma.”

_“h E SAID KE N MAAAA IS THAT HIS NAME???????!???”_

_“ooooooooh this is getting real”_

_“KENMA KENMA KENMA what a pretty name”_

_“PLS COME OUT KENMA”_

_“kenma is such a cute name I bet he’s cute too!”_

Kenma stared at Shouyo anxiously then he exhaled. There’s no going back now. Hinata move on the left to give him space and when he sat down the chat section blew up. Kenma stared at the views counter and he was surprised to see more than 300,000 people are online just to see him.

“Wow. Hi guys?” _Great. Just Great. Let them know what a loser you are._ Kenma let a small smile escaped his lips when he read some of the comments.

_“OMG OMG OMG OMGGGGGGGGG”_

_“ICONIC”_

_“lovin the bleached hairrr”_

_“Idk how many times ive screenshotted this”_

_“HE LOOKS LIKE A BOY HOW OLD ARE YOU???????”_

_“pls tell me ure atleast in high school”_

Kenma was fully smiling now although he still felt anxious but the response was great so he try to relax.

“Hello. As you guys know I did this because we reached 5 million subscribers and my friend here Shouyou is the one who added this option on the poll. To be honest I was just thinking of the usual giveaway we do every year but I guess this one is special. So, thank you for staying with me and liking, viewing, subscribing and just being there. I appreciate all of it.” Kenma paused then look at Hinata for help but the boy just pushed him to go on.

“I…guess that’s it?” Kenma bit his lower lip and Hinata looks horrified.

“That’s it?! No, no, no! You need to at least answer their questions or something. Come on Kenma they waited for you.” Kenma thought for a bit then he looked back on the screen, then back at his friend.

“I guess you’re right. I’m sorry.”

Kenma look at the camera again, “I’m sorry. I’m just not good at this. I guess I’ll just answer your questions…so ask away?”

_“hes so shy its so cuteeeee”_

_“HINATA IS OUR LIFE SAVER”_

_“HINATASEUS2K16”_

_“omggg he’s cuter than me and im a girl”_

Hinata looked at Kenma’s expression and he knew his friend is panicking so he took control of the situation.

“Okay guys this is not working. I’ll just read the questions to Kenma and he’ll answer it as honest as he can!”

“Okay, first question, Wait – guys you’re-the chat is too fast. Okay, there.”

_“what is your full name?”_

“My full name is Kozume Kenma.” Kenma replied.

“Okay next question is, ” Hinata scanned through the weird questions and pick the easiest ones so Kenma wouldn’t be put off. “How old are you?”

“I’m 19 years old.”

_“WOAHHHH HES 19?????????”_

_“WHAT AM I DOING WHEN I WAS 19 YRS OLD”_

_“hes the same age as me!!!!!!1!!1!!!!!!1”_

_“uhm since when are u guys friends????????”_

It was Hinata’s turn to answer, “We were friends since high school! I forced him to play volleyball with me well, he doesn’t play anymore but since then he’s been the bestest best friend ever! Also he wore the jersey number five! That’s why this one is special.” he declared and Kenma looked away hiding his embarrassment.

_“I SHIP IT”_

_“THEY ARE SO CUTEEEEE OMG THEYRE LIKE BROTHERS”_

_“they played volleyball how cute is that”_

_“Do you hav any hobbies instead of video games?”_

Kenma tried to gather his thoughts then said, “I like playing with my cat, Ringo…” He tried to look around to find his cat who’s nowhere to be seen, “But he’s probably- Oh. There you are.” He looked at his cat who sported an orange, brown and white fur when it entered the room and went straight to his lap.

_“OMG ITS SO CUTEEEEE”_

_“I THINK WE CAN ALL AGREE THAT APPLEPI IS PERFECT”_

Kenma lifted up Ringo so the people can see him clearly and the chat box goes crazy again. Hinata rubs Ringo’s hair before Kenma returned it on his lap again.

“He’s shy sorry.” Kenma offered them a shy smile as he look fondly at his cat.

“Kenma spends most of his time with RIngo but he’s also an amazing artist! Show them your sketchbook Kenma!” Hinata coaxed him but Kenma just glared at him.

“I’m not that good so…”

“Oh c’mon! He is majoring in game design!” Hinata looked seriously at the camera.

“Shouyou…”Kenma eyed his friend hoping he would shut up.

“Please?”

Kenma sighed but he complied as he get his mini sketchbook, “Fine but I’m just going to flash them to you guys.” Kenma showed them his drawings in a brief second it was probably a 30 or so pages and needless to say the chat box went totally wild.

_“he’s so talented like frick??????????? How does he do that???”_

_“I t was fast BUT THE LANDSCAPES LOOK PRETTY”_

_“he drew Ringo oh my GOD”_

_“make an art tutorial next time!!!!”_

“I don’t know…I’m not that good yet.” Kenma stated.

 “He will do one! Probably… if he get 6 million subscribers, maybe?” Hinata grinned at the screen he knows the fans will love Kenma’s art just how much he loves it. Hinata wants the world to know more about his best friend because he deserved that.

They answered more questions like favorite color, food, games and mostly the basic things although some asked Kenma about how he got into youtubing and of course, he will always point out that it was because of Shouyo. He was always the one who forced him out of his comfort zone and try his best into stuff. He also told them that not showing his face in his video is also Hinata’s idea because he knows Kenma’s personality. His fans continued to bombard him with questions until he realized they were reaching 12 minutes already and he needs to cut the video off.

“So, I guess I should go now… Thank you guys for staying up late with me and also thank you for the people who took their time to watch my very first livestream. ”

“How many viewers do we have?” Hinata looked at the view counter and his eyes widened in shock.

“You guys are insane! It’s not even 15 minutes but it almost reached 2 million. Wow!” Hinata looked at Kenma who had his eyes glued at the screen.

_“this fandom is amazing!”_

_“we’re also trending number 5 on twitter”_

“Oh wow.” Kenma still can’t believe the number of people who watched him making a fool of himself. “I- I don’t know what to say…”he paused, “I- thank you so much guys. I really enjoy talking with you all. Till next time.” He gave a small smile then stopped the livestream.

He let a small sighed escaped his lips. Finally it was over. He looked at Hinata whose busy checking twitter and gushing about how many people love Kenma’s appearance. Kenma couldn’t careless about those anymore because the thing is, his fans still like him and that is enough for him.

He decided that he won’t upload the video just yet but he completely underestimated his fans.

-

_The next day._

“HOLY SHIT BRO APPLEPI MADE A LIVESTREAM AND I WASN’T AWARE!” Bokuto was sitting on Kuroo’s couch while scrolling on his phone.

“Applepi? You mean that gamer you admire so much?” Kuroo sat down beside him and look at what Bokuto is spouting about. They have watched some of his videos together and they did enjoy it tremendously. Bokuto though is on another level of fanboying.

Bokuto clicked the hashtag and a lot of pictures appeared.

“OH MY GOD BRO IS THIS HIM? HE’S SO TINYYY” Kuroo mentally agreed that the boy was tiny but cute and probably a minor.

“Bo, he’s probably a minor this is illegal.”

“No bro! Look,” Bokuto pointed at another tweet that says Kenma was in fact 19 years old.

“Shit. He’s 19? He looks 15!”

Bokuto wasn’t listening as he tap to view another picture with Kenma holding a cat.

“OH MY GOD BRO HE HAS A CAT!” This caught Kuroo’s attention.

“OH MY GOD HE HAS!”

“I need to watch the video.”

Bokuto looked to the tweets but they said that the livestream wasn’t uploaded yet so he proceeded to tweet and asked his followers for help.

 **HOOT HOOT**  
@Bokuhoot                       3 min ago

@applepi MADE A LIVESTREAM AND I WASN’T AWARE THIS IS UNFAIR I NEED TO WATCH THE VIDEO

78                 100  
Retweets |  Likes

View other replies

 **APPLEPI STAN** **  
** @ringoisaqt

I gotchu @Bokuhoot /tinyurl link/

 **Bewitched  
** @anatomicbomb

omG DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE A FAN WE NEED A COLLAB

 **HOOT HOOT**  
@Bokuhoot                       1 min ago

@ringoisaqt YOU ARE A SAVIOR

Bokuto clicked the link and it redirected him to the video of the livestream uploaded by a fan. It already hits 60,000 views. Bokuto couldn’t contain his excitement because this is the person who made him passed a lot of challenges in a game. He is basically a teacher for Bokuto with his amazing walkthroughs and just strategic way of playing.

“I need to show this to Akaashi.” Bokuto looked around to find his boyfriend but he figured he might be upstairs. Akaashi also admired the boy because of his way of playing so he decided to left Kuroo and find his boyfriend.

“AKaAAaGHhhhhSSHiiii~!”

Kuroo sighed when he saw Bokuto went upstairs. “Yeah bro just leave me here. I’m totally cool with that.” And because Kuroo Tetsurou is a very curious man he decided to go to Bokuto’s twitter and clicked at the link, now he can watch in peace.

He clicked to the video and after a few seconds the man appeared and Kuroo didn’t missed that sudden jump of his heart on his chest.

“Shit he’s cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Ringo is Apple in japanese :D
> 
> Btw guys this is inspired by this work http://archiveofourown.org/works/7151264/chapters/16236896  
> You guys should read her work it was awesome! I can't get enough of it honestly.  
> Anyway I made this at 1am - 3am so I excused my poor writng im sleepy I'll edit this when I have time :)
> 
> I hope you guys like it! We need more kuroken youtuber au :(


	2. Not a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is in denial and Oikawa is the Satan incarnate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me begin by telling you that I am attached to Drama Queen Oikawa.

Kuroo couldn’t help but feel that he wants to get to know this ‘Kenma’ person more. He just seems like an interesting person. He wants to see his expression when he wins a game or when he feel bummed about something does he pout when things don’t go his way? Does he throw a tantrum or does he kept the little expression he have on his face? He replayed the livestream over and over again just to see the small smile Kenma gave to the camera and even his side eye glare is just too cute that Kuroo couldn’t help but take a screenshot of it.

“This is creepy.” He muttered to himself and when he turn around he saw Oikawa leering at him.

“Is my eyes playing tricks on me or is our little Tetsu-chan have a crush?” Oikawa teased with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

“I don’t have a crush.”

“Yeah. Because taking screenshots of someone is clearly not a crush.”

Kuroo throws a glare at him, “Why are you here anyways? Where is Iwaizumi?” he asked sitting down properly, hiding his phone from the other’s view.

Oikawa pouts and sat beside him, “Work.” He picked up the remote to look at the channels but he’s just clearly passing time.

“Figured.” Every time Oikawa came over it always has a reason either it’s about Iwaizumi or he just wants to brag about his achievements but one thing is for sure he just wants to rant about it and they knew better than to stop him.

“You know, I told him not to go to work anymore since I’m earning enough money for the both of us but he’s so stubborn! I mean look at me, I’m voted as the number one prettiest man on youtube and I’m also earning a lot. By a lot I mean, _a lot_. I’m basically perfect so why does he need to waste his time on work when he could spend that time with me?” He whined.

 _Maybe he’s sick of your whining._ Kuroo thought but he never voiced it out unless he wants to see Oikawa crying and getting moody and staying on his apartment for weeks. Oikawa can be confident and unapologetic but when it comes to Iwaizumi he just gets so insecure. It’s magic, really. He knows why Iwaizumi took a part time job and it may or may not be because of their upcoming anniversary that Oikawa was gushing about for months. Thank god it died down though.

Out of all his friends Iwaizumi is basically a superhero for them. Akaashi is like a Class A hero for putting up with Bokuto but Iwaizumi is the number one in Class S. He could rival superman just by putting up with Oikawa and he always wonder how he do it. Oikawa really is good looking but his rotten personality can be overwhelming sometimes and Kuroo just doesn’t know how his friend can put up with him. He just couldn’t see himself being on a beck and call of someone, he couldn’t see himself taking care of one person, like a mother who constantly worries and of course, Kuroo couldn’t see himself falling in love with a person that he wants to do everything for them.

He’s not stupid. He refused to be and so that’s why Kuroo Tetsurou is the only bachelor in his circle of friends and he’s not planning on changing it anytime soon.

“Hello? Earth to Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m being vulnerable here.”

Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Oikawa, “Vulnerable my ass! You just miss your boyfriend.”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up as if he had the most wonderful idea, “You know what? You’re right I’m just going to call _my boyfriend_ ,” he looked at Kuroo while emphasizing the word ‘boyfriend’, “ _My boyfriend_ who _loves_ _me_ and probably working his ass off for _our future_. _My boyfriend_ who-”

“I get it.” Kuroo cut him off he knows clearly what Oikawa is doing. “Now shoo!”

Oikawa stood up and looked at him with disgust, “You know, Tetsu-chan you’re gonna end up alone until your balls shriveled up and die.”

“You got me. That’s my goals in life.” Kuroo deadpanned.

“I’m serious! Find someone! You can start with that blond cutie.” Oikawa gave him a wink before going to the kitchen.

Kuroo groaned he knows Oikawa won’t let him live that down. He just hope that Bokuto won’t know about it because for sure he will be the best supporter and wingman he will ever have but Kuroo doesn’t really want to be in a relationship right now. He just finds him cute that’s all because he’s like a cat. That’s it. That’s the reason, he’s like a cat and Kuroo loves cats.

A minute later Bokuto appeared with Akaashi by his side, Bokuto was grinning wildly and Kuroo didn’t missed that fond smile Akaashi gave him when he glanced his way. Sometimes Kuroo really like to thank the world for making beautiful people, like Akaashi, having a thing for dorks like Bokuto.  

“Dude you will never believe this!” Bokuto held up his phone at Kuroo’s face. He scanned through it and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Someone retweeted your tweet, so what?”

“BRO! IT’S NOT JUST ANYONE IT’S ORANGEBUNS!” Kuroo thought for a minute then it dawned on him.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh! We could invite them for a collaboration!”

“I don’t know Bro… It might not be a good idea.” It is a good idea for added views but not for Kuroo. He is still confused on what he wants to do with the boy. And he doesn’t like to tread on something he doesn’t have a control with.

“Collaboration with who?” Oikawa emerged from the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand.

“Oikawa! You’re here!” Bokuto gave him a hug which Oikawa accepted gladly. Akaashi just offered him a smile.

“Now tell me about this collab…” Oikawa stated as he made his way to the sofa to hear the details.

Bokuto briefed him about the youtuber applepi on which they were surprised that Oikawa also knows about.

“How did you know him? You don’t even like video games.” Kuroo asked curiously.

“Hey I do like to play some video games! It’s mainly because of Iwa-chan that I watched some of his videos.”

“What do you mean?” Bokuto questioned.

“Well, you know this game Until Dawn? It was a hot topic when it was first released and of course, Iwa-chan being a dork that he is wants to play it so I bought it for him. Then he told me that the gang was scheduled to come over on weekend and he said I could do anything I want while they play and I was offended. Like why do I have to go somewhere while they play? And he told me that I don’t really like video games and I was easily bored, which is true _but_ I told him that I would also like to be involve on the things that he like and he just laughed at my face and told me, “since when do you care about my hobbies?” I was so shocked when he said that and I just felt so attacked that day.” Oikawa finished his rant and look at his friends for any reaction but they were just staring at him awkwardly.

“Well, he’s not wrong.” Kuroo smirked at Oikawa who glared at him.

“That doesn’t explain how you knew applepi!” Bokuto said accusingly.

Oikawa sighed and told them that maybe he don’t really pay attention much to Iwaizumi’s hobbies so he did his best to research about the game but since the game was just freshly released no one made any walkthroughs yet and that’s how he stumbled on applepi. He finished the game in probably like hours after its released and Oikawa was just thoroughly amazed by his predictions because at the start of the video he already commented on who’s the shady character plus, he has a good perception on things and he also randomly talked about that he might have gotten his perception skills in crime shows and he even mentioned x-files and Oikawa instantly fell in love.

“So yeah after that I watched his video loads of times and made notes on what’s the best choice to take and when the weekend arrived they were all surprised at how good I was on that game. It’s a one player game so we just took turns when the other is tired and they were all amazed at how good I was at it and I just randomly shouts on what’s the best decision to pick for the butterfly effect thingy. Maki even complimented me on it!”

“No way!” Bokuto and Kuroo gaped at him Maki never gave compliments. Well, he does but not to Oikawa.

“He so did! I was rocking their world and Iwa-chan even said, “I didn’t know you have a talent on this.”” Oikawa said with his best Iwaizumi impression, “And I was like, “You just didn’t give me a chance to show it.” and he gave me that endearing smile of his and he said he was sorry and needless to say I got laid that night.”

“Woah. TMI.” Bokuto put both his hand up signaling Oikawa to stop.

“So, basically you’re a cheater.”

Oikawa was about to protest at Kuroo but Akaashi cut them off.

“Guys, we’re number two trending on twitter.” Akaashi held out his phone and it shows the hashtag **APPLEPIXHOOTNYANCOLLAB2k16.**

Bokuto was grinning from ear to ear and Oikawa was also smiling. He really wants to meet this applepi guy in person. Kuroo, on the other hand, was panicking internally.

“I think we really shouldn’t…” Kuroo looked at Akaashi asking for back up but one look of Bokuto’s excited face he knew he already lost.

“The fans asked for it.” Akaashi reasoned but Kuroo knew it was just one of the reasons. Akaashi may look like the uncaring boyfriendTM but he always put Bokuto’s happiness first although, he is also strict with him but that’s what makes them perfect for each other.

“Well, if you guys want to do it then count me in too. I want to meet him.” Oikawa stated he was a bit excited for this new collaboration project. He knew they will break twitter and he can’t wait for that.

“Oh you need to see him! He’s so cute!” Oikawa stared at Bokuto who mirrored his expression until Oikawa directed his eyes on Akaashi who have his signature stoic face on. Bokuto glanced at Akaashi before saying,“…But, no one can beat Akaashi not even you, Oikawa.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes then said, “Wait you’ve seen him? But he doesn’t show his face like, ever…”

“YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN’T SEEN THE LIVESTREAM?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened as he saw Bokuto fishing out his phone out of his pockets. He knew Oikawa would recognized who it was and he wasn’t prepared for their meddling nor Bokuto’s unwanted ‘help’.

“Okay, enough of this - ” Kuroo tried to stop it but it was all too late.

“Here he is!”

Oikawa stared at the picture long enough before sporting his famous evil grin. Bokuto was just too focused on showing Oikawa the livestream that he didn’t noticed the other was looking directly at Kuroo’s direction.

“You didn’t tell me he was your crush.”

Bokuto widened his eyes and turned his attention on Akaashi before focusing on Oikawa again.

“WHAT?! NO! MY ONLY CRUSH IS AKAASHI.”

“Bokuto-san I think he’s not referring to you…” Akaashi eyed Kuroo who have his poker face on. Bokuto looked at who Akaashi and Oikawa was staring at and it was no other than his best friend.

“What? No, no. Kuroo doesn’t- Wait, you’re hiding something.”

“What?! No! Don’t listen to them Bro…” Bokuto stared Kuroo in the eye looking for lies then it hit him.

“You’re doing _the thing!_ You’re definitely hiding something.”

“Whaaaat.” Kuroo’s voice turned out a little high pitched than he expected to.

“You suck at lying.” Oikawa clearly doesn’t want to forget that little incident a while ago. Out of all the people who could’ve seen him it was the satan incarnate himself.

“I don’t have a crush on him. Sure, I find him cute,” Akaashi raised his eyebrows at this. “But! Only because he looks like a cat.” Kuroo stated as if that was a perfect explanation on why he was screenshotting the blond’s face a while ago.

“Yeah right. Because taking lots of screenshots on his livestream is not totally a ‘crush’.” Oikawa stated which made Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“You did what?!”

“Okay, in my defense, I was curious on what kind of person he is. He just seems so, ” He paused trying to find the right words, ” mysterious? Interesting? He was just like a really stoic person who is devoid of emotion and when his mouth curves up a little or when he furrowed his eyebrows or even just glare at his friend. I just want to preserve that expression because it rarely flashes on his face. I mean, every normal person would do that…right?” Kuroo defended but it looks like he was actually asking himself because now that the thought has materialize itself into words it sounded ridiculous, even for him. Screenshotting pictures for preservation of emotions? Who does that? _A creep that’s who._

“And you’re sure that you don’t have a crush on him…” Akaashi asked raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t!” Kuroo replied defensively.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night.” Oikawa pats his shoulder.

Bokuto was speechless. He didn’t know those words would come out of his best friend. It was too gay even for him. He knew Kuroo wasn’t a real romantic because he never seen him in a serious relationship yet or if he could call those stuff ‘relationship’. Bokuto was just staring at his best friend who probably spouted the cheesiest line he has ever witnessed. Kuroo stared back probably waiting for his judgment until Bokuto breathes out, “OH MY FUCKING GOD.”

-

“Kenma you really need to go on twitter.” Hinata said giddily. He looks like he would overheat from too much excitement on his body that he can’t even sit down.

Kenma didn’t even glanced at his friend whose busy replying on tweets from his fans. He already knew about the leaked livestream when Hinata so kindly informed him this morning. It’s a good thing that it doesn’t have much views and probably the people who viewed it were his subscribers who’s not present on his actual livestream so he didn’t really put much thought into it.

“I’m editing videos Shouyou.”

“You know you don’t want to hear it but I’m telling you anyway, you’re trending again on twitter!”

Kenma’s eyes widened every time Hinata told him he was trending he always feel anxious on whether it was a good trend or a bad trend. Social media people can be unpredictable sometimes they love you and praise you but they could also be mean to the point that they will ask you to kill yourself and he always fears for that day when Hinata introduced him to ‘youtubing’.

“What’s it about?”

“You know these guys who do funny pranks and random stuff on youtube? You know, that two guys I always watched?” Hinata watched a lot of random stuff on youtube so Kenma was having a hard time on who he was referring to. Hinata sighed as he saw Kenma’s internal struggle. “You know them! I watched them all the time. You know that one dude with a spiky white and black hair and the dude with the emo hair?”

Kenma thought for a bit then he remembered, “Oh. The Dumb and Dumber?” Hinata snorted at his friend’s choice of words because it fits the two perfectly.

“Yeah them.”

“What’s the connection?”

“Yeah well. One of the guy, Bokuto, the one with the black and white hair mentioned you on twitter. I didn’t noticed it until one of my followers pointed it out and since I got so excited that he is a fan of yours I retweeted his tweet and now the fans are asking for a collaboration.” Hinata showed his phone in front of Kenma’s face. He saw the hashtag immediately in big capital letters, **APPLEPIXHOOTNYANCOLLAB2k16.** It was trending with 698k tweets already. Kenma doesn’t know them, he just saw them once when Hinata forced him to watched with him. He already knew that their personalities won’t match well.

“Just let them tweet, it will die down later.” Kenma stated turning back his attention on editing his videos.

“But Kenma! This is a good opportunity for you.” Hinata sat down on his best friend side who’s just looking down on him.

“You know I don’t match well with those kind of people.”

“I’m offended Kenma! I’m just like them.”

“You’re different.” Kenma reasoned.

“In what way?” Hinata stared at him inquisitively.

“I know you. I don’t know them.” Kenma stated with a finality on his voice.

“Well, why don’t you get to know them?”

Kenma stopped what he’s doing and stared directly at his friend, “Shouyou, where are you going with this exactly?”

Hinata looked down and he was debating if he will confess but it’s better than lying so he said it in one breath, “theysendacollabrequestandikindofacceptedit”

“What?”

Hinata tried again a bit slower this time, accentuating every words, “I said, they send a collaboration request a while ago and I kind of accepted it.”

“What?”

“I said -”

“No, I heard you the second time I just- What did you do? Why do you have to do that without consulting me?” Kenma asked with a little bit of frustration on his voice.

Hinata looked at him sheepishly, “Well, I kind of figured that you wouldn’t agree so..”

“Let me see the email we’ll just cancel it.” Kenma motioned for Hinata to give him his phone but the other hides it on his back.

“No take backs, Kenma. We’re going there on Friday.”

“No way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos/comments/bookmarks/hits and just everything really. I appreciate everything. This is unedited again so I am sorry. I will edit all of them I promise. 
> 
> Btw, the Until dawn part was real because when I first played it I already sensed he's the one doing the shit. I never really played much video games but it was a cool one. I like games with decision making/rpgs/simulation and stuff it entertains me. I'm not really a gamer per se so excused my lack of knowledge and information i will just gathered online for the future chapters. 
> 
> If you want to shout at me here's my tumblr:  
> humerusly.tumblr.com


	3. Maybe a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi Boyfriend does my makeup challenge, Bokuto and Kuroo being a dork and Akaashi is still suffering. #Freehim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been really busy so please forgive me for the late update.  
> This is unedited again BUT GOOD NEWS IS I FOUND A BETA READER <3  
> But she's still busy so bear with me on this.

**Boyfriend does my Makeup Challenge! | ft. Iwa-chan** **❤**

KingOikawa

Subscribe | 7,206,116

                                                                                                                   5,699,044 views

                                                                                                           

 

“Hello peasants! Once again, this is The Great King Oikawa your majesty and your favorite person to envy! I am here today with a very special person in my life, Iwa-chan! “

Iwaizumi gave a small smile to the camera and Oikawa gave him a fond smile.

“So, Iwa-chan tell them what we’re going to do today.”

“I will put make-up on you?”

“That’s right! Today we’re going to do the Boyfriend does my makeup challenge! I practically begged him to do this so before he changes his mind, let’s get started!” Oikawa dragged his drawer full of makeup on Iwaizumi’s side so he could pick whatever he likes. Iwaizumi, out of curiosity, opened the first three drawers and stared at Oikawa judgingly.

“Seriously?”

“What? I like makeup!” Oikawa replied defensively.

“No. I know that. I just didn’t realized that this was all makeup.” Iwaizumi gestured to one of the drawers that’s filled with god knows what.

“Are we going to do this or not?”

“Alright, fine. First you need to put that clear stuff on your face right? Where did you put it?”

Oikawa stared at him for a moment before realizing what he was talking about. “A primer? On the top drawer.” Iwaizumi motioned to find anything with ‘primer’ labeled on it then he found a little white tube but before using it on Oikawa, he tried to put some on his index finger.

“Hey, this says primer but it doesn’t look like the clear thing you use….it looks yellow. Are you sure this isn’t expired?” Iwaizumi asked while smelling the liquid on his fingers.

“Okay, I have many questions. How did you know what a primer is? And how did you know I use the clear one?”

“I watch some of your videos, you know…” Iwaizumi replied shrugging his shoulders.

Oikawa blushed before squealing and hugging him, “Iwa-chan! That’s so sweet of you!”

Iwaizumi was surprised but returned the hug nonetheless, only for a few seconds though. “Okay enough go back to your sit.” Oikawa pouted but complied.

“I feel like I’m going to cry…” He mumbled.

Iwaizumi didn’t pay him any attention instead he was busy trying the primer, “So, is this safe?”

“Yup! It’s just a different brand from what I usually use. Don’t forget to show and tell the viewers the name Iwa-chan!” Oikawa reminded him.

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows when he looked at the label, " _Too Faced Primed and Poreless skin smoothing face primer."_  He finished before showing the camera the product. “Why is the name so long? Is this some kind of tongue twister or something?”

Oikawa couldn’t helped but chuckle at his boyfriend’s distressed face, “Iwa-chan if you’re going to question everything this will never end.”

“Alright.” Iwaizumi put some of the primer on his hands before dabbing it on Oikawa’s face. After Oikawa’s insistence that the tube isn’t for one time use only, Iwaizumi stop putting the primer but he almost used half the tube. Iwaizumi started to find the foundation he once saw on Oikawa’s video. He opened the drawers and picked a couple of makeup, brushes and lipsticks before dropping them on the table in front of them.

“I figured it’s tiring to find everything so I’ll just use what I randomly picked.”

Oikawa nods and silently prayed to all gods that Iwaizumi at least picked the good ones or he’ll end up with a funny face and he never wanted to be a meme.

“So, I need a foundation and I hope I got one.” He examined the items before grabbing a glass container with a dropper on. He put the foundation in front of the camera to show them what he’s going to use before saying its name.

“For his face, I’m going to use  _MAC studio waterweight SPF30 Foundation_. He scrunched his nose again after reading the label. “Why all of your makeup have such weird names? What even is waterweight?”

“Iwa-chan, I told you no questions! But I’m quite proud that you know what a foundation is.”

“I don’t. Like I said, I watched some of your videos.”

Oikawa let a smile escaped his lips when he heard the statement. He just couldn’t believe Iwaizumi would took time in his busy life to watch ‘some’ of his videos. He felt really touched that he want to kiss him there and then but he knows his boyfriend so well, so he wouldn’t dare. Iwaizumi is now putting the foundation on his face and after the application, he scanned the makeups on the table and picked a small tube that reads ‘concealer. “Concealer huh? What does it do?”

“You use it to hide the bad stuff on your face like blemishes or pimples and stuff…”

“Do they have this on tablets? Seems like you need one to hide that personality of yours.” Iwaizumi stated nonchalantly and Oikawa looks shocked but instead of getting angry he just pouts.

“So mean Iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi paid him no mind as he returned the concealer on the makeup pile.

“Hey, why didn’t you use it?” Oikawa inquired.

“You don’t need it. There’s nothing wrong with your face.” Iwaizumi replied casually which made Oikawa blushed but he remembered that he wasn’t sleeping on time lately so there must have been eyebags on his eyesm so the concealer is very much needed.

“But Iwa-chan I have eyebags because of my lack of sleep.” Oikawa demanded and Iwaizumi thought for a moment before grabbing Oikawa’s face and staring down at his eyes.

“Nah, you look fine. You just need the pink thing.”

Oikawa collected himself despite the thumping on his heart from the close contact. He doesn’t even know how Iwaizumi can affect him so much even though they know each other since childhood.

“It’s called ‘Blush’, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah whatever. So we’re going to put…” he paused looking at the title before scrunching his face and turning to Oikawa, “do I really have to say what shade I am going to use?”

Oikawa raised his eyebrow clearly confused on what his boyfriend is on about, “Of course Iwa-chan they need to know what products you’re going to use to make me even prettier.”

Iwaizumi scoffs but he looks tiny little bit horrified before looking at the name again, “Why is this so obscene?” he muttered before sighing and putting the product on the camera so the viewers can see.

“I’m going to use  _NARS_   _Deep Throat_  because it suits….Oh my god it sounded so wrong why do you even buy stuff like this?” Iwaizumi was completely blushing now and Oikawa started howling with laughter.

“I am so not going to cut this.” He said while wiping the tears on his eyes.

“Shut up and let me just get this over with!”

Oikawa was still laughing so the video was cut and when they returned he somehow calmed himself. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, still looks embarrassed by his actions earlier but he did try to compose himself.

“I’ll just put eyeliner and lipstick, I think…”

“Do you even know how to apply eyeliner, Iwa-chan?”

“I’m not an idiot. Remember I use to put your eyeliner when you join those stupid pageants.” Iwaizumi carefully opened the eyeliner he had picked and cautiously pried Oikawa’s eyes open.

“It’s not stupid you know…” Oikawa mumbles while Iwaizumi was putting the eyeliner on his left eye.

“It is.”

“It’s not!”

“Shut up or I’ll poke your eyes!” Iwaizumi hissed at him while Oikawa huffed in return.

After applying the eyeliner on Oikawa, Iwaizumi motioned to the camera to show what he used.

“So, this time I use  _MAC Smolder_ …why do you have a lot of this brand?” Iwaizumi questioned turning to Oikawa for an answer.

“Most of their products are compatible with my skin and you know I’m very picky with what I put on my face so they are one of my favorites!” He replied excitedly before turning his face to the camera with a very serious expression, “They. Are. Not. Sponsored.” His serious face turn into a smile before continuing, “I just wanted to make that clear.”

“So what if it’s sponsored?”

Oikawa sighed, “Iwa-chan, most youtubers who are sponsored aren’t trusted by the viewers.”

“But you have a lot of sponsors.” Iwaizumi argued. He saw a lot of people giving Oikawa boxes of clothes, skin care products and even food. His apartment is basically filled with random stuff that’s given to him on which he assumed where his sponsors.  

“I don’t! They willingly gave their products to me and they said it’s a gift so I use it personally and if I like something then sure I’ll use it, only if it’s really necessary.”

Iwaizumi nodded in understanding then proceeded to drop the subject. He looked back at the makeups on the table again and finally has reached the last step which is the lipstick. He looked around and reads the titles, “Okay, let’s see what we have here uhm... _Bombshell, Candy Yum-Yum_  what are these names?!” He motioned to Oikawa as if asking for answers and what he got were just a grin and a look of amusement. He shakes his head before reading some of the labels again, “ _Men love mystery?”_  He paused and looked to the camera before saying, “we really don’t.” He picked another lipstick and reads its name, “ _Long Legged and fabulous_? Why do I have a feeling that you bought this while thinking of yourself?”

Oikawa looks genuinely moved with what he heard from his boyfriend that he couldn’t helped but asked, “Iwa-chan! You think I’m long legged and fabulous too?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at him. He definitely think Oikawa is indeed long legged and fabulous but he’ll never say it out loud. Instead he picked another lipstick with the title  _Diva_  and smirked to the camera with the totally unaware Oikawa.

“I’m going to use  _Diva_  by MAC because this sums up his whole personality.” He stated monotonously which earned him a glare from his boyfriend.

“I am not a diva!” Oikawa huffs and crossed his arms on his chest.

“See right there? That’s the classic example of being a diva.” Iwaizumi points out to Oikawa whose still pouting.

“Iwa-chan I feel like you’re being extra mean to me today…”

“Oh you just noticed? Guess I need to work hard on that huh?”

“IWA-CHAN!”

Iwaizumi stared at his boyfriend’s red face. Oikawa was starting to get really angry and he loves it. He loves getting a rise from him especially how his cheeks puffed and his face resembling the color of a tomato; it was cute. His friends often told him he’s a sadist and now he’s starting to believe it.

“Okay, Okay, Let me just put this on you.” He cupped Oikawa’s face and carefully put on the lipstick. He was too focused, afraid to mess up and get laughed at by Oikawa though he thought that if he made a mistake the one who’ll be a laughing stock is Oikawa and he really doesn’t mind. But he knows his boyfriend is a whiny baby so he’ll just do it right this time.

After minutes of perfecting his lipstick application skills, Iwaizumi finally finished.

“Now you look like a leader of a boyband.” Iwaizumi commented proudly before handing Oikawa the mirror.

Oikawa held the mirror with his eyes closed and when he opened his eyes, “Oh my god Iwa-chan. What did you do?”

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow and said, “What? You look good!”

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi with his mouth wide open and he mumbled, “Iwa-chan…”

“What did I do a bad job? Well you can remove it, you look good without makeup anyway.” Iwaizumi stated and Oikawa stopped breathing altogether.

“Hey…you okay?” Iwaizumi nudged his boyfriend but continued to stare at him. He panics when he saw a single tear fell on Oikawa’s face and before he knew it he was already being glomp down to the ground and that’s where the video ended.

 

**COMMENTS • 219,269**

 

Top Comments

Maya Aoi  1 week ago

THEY ARE SO CUTE I CANT DEAL WITH THEM SERIOUSLY PLS GET MARRIED ALREADY

Likes 1382  

View all 8 replies 

Kisa [2 days ago](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlJHZJ8EqeA&lc=z12iwbgx1wnaifdyn04chpirxzaytxjr5a0.1474711916046764)

They are my otp of all otps tbh

ABJHSAI [2 days ago](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlJHZJ8EqeA&lc=z12iwbgx1wnaifdyn04chpirxzaytxjr5a0.1474714713524942)

+Kisa SAME. I would die if they ever broke up

 

1234IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  2 weeks ago

I DIED AT THE DEEP THROAT OH MY GOD

Likes 449

-

“Why are you watching your own videos?” Kuroo asked Oikawa accusingly. He sat down beside him on the couch and continued to stare at his friend. Oikawa, on the other hand, was busy scrolling through the comments and smiling when he saw a lot of fans who don’t want them to break up, even egging them on to get married.

“Okay, now you’re just being creepy.”

Oikawa sighed and stared back at him, “You know, If you’re feeling antsy because your crush is coming any minute now then go and wait on the door.”

“I am not feeling antsy.” Kuroo replied while shaking both his legs.

“You didn’t deny you have a crush on him though.” Oikawa grinned evilly.

“Okay maybe I do have a crush on him. But it’s just a crush, it’ll go away.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Oikawa replied uninterestedly. He knew Kuroo’s crush won’t simply go away because Kuroo _never_ had a crush. Basically it is the first time that they know Kuroo have a crush, the man can be secretive sometimes but never about his ‘relationships’. Oikawa remembered the times where they go out and Kuroo would introduce them to someone and after a few days it is already another person. He had never been in a serious relationship that’s why he is silently hoping that this one might work. The man needs at least, to have someone that could make him happy because even though they were there for him, having a lover by his side is still a completely different feeling.

Oikawa looks at his friend whose busy styling his hair. He made a face before mumbling,  “It will go away, my ass.”

“I heard that.”

“Just admit that you like him!”

“I don’t like hi-”

Before he could even finished his sentence the doorbell rang. Kuroo’s eyes widened and so is, Oikawa’s but with different reason.

“They’re here!” Oikawa announced giddily before moving to open the door. Akaashi and Bokuto emerged from the kitchen after preparing some food and they all went to the living room to welcome their guest.

“Oh my god! He’s here! What do I do?” Kuroo asked frantically. Bokuto and Akaashi stared at him weirdly. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Hide me!”

“What?!” They asked him incredulously.

“Just hide me!”

Bokuto was also starting to panic that he hid Kuroo under his shirt unthinkingly. They didn’t even noticed the three pair of eyes looking at them.

“Um..Hello?” Hinata greeted and Akaashi couldn’t do anything but to shake his head in embarrassment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it despite the errors. ;-; 
> 
> I know i'm not really a good writer i'm just putting my story out there because I badly need to release it in my head and I do want people to correct my mistakes in writing but I don’t want you guys to focus on my mistakes alone. I want you guys to enjoy my stories even if the grammar, run ons and tenses makes you cringe =))))))) 
> 
> I'm sorry I don't proofread my stories and I usually write it in one sitting and upload it. That's how I write so I rarely checked it and when I do, I gave it a few days before I read it again so I can spot the errors. I got no time right now so I hope this will do :D
> 
> If you want to know what inspired me to write this here it is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mdwSrlJ0d0 
> 
> Be sure to watch the vid till the end or you can just skip to the end haha. They are my otps of all otps <3 Follow them on instagram and cry your hearts out because they are cutiepies. :


End file.
